Concurso:La cabina de los enigmas/1
"Has introducido una moneda de 5 euros... Hmph. Lo prometido es deuda, así que..." "¡Luces!" Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Hola, soy el espíritu de esta cabina misteriosa... Ahora te contaré de que va todo esto... Ahora sí, después de tanta tontería, os voy a explicar de que va este concurso... Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Este concurso trata de enigmas que pueden traer problemas. Si tienes alguna queja con nosotros y nuestros enigmas, contacta con el fantasma. Funcionamiento Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Gradualmente, te iremos poniendo preguntas/enigmas. Algunos son fáciles, otros complicados, y otros muy disparatados. Cada vez que aciertes, conseguirás un punto de cabina (PT). Si consigues 5 puntos de cabina, tendrás el gran honor de poner tu careto en el Paseo de la Fama. Cada vez que falles, obtendrás un punto fantasma (PF). Estos puntos restan puntos de cabina (1 por cada punto). Si consigues 5 puntos fantasma, tendrás la desgracia de poner tu careto en el Muro de la Vergüenza, aparte de que yo te echaré una maldición, bueno, eso es otra cosa. Otra cosa, no puedes votar 2 veces en una misma pregunta/enigma. Ahora sí, que empiece el concurso... ¡YA! "Pop". Paseo de la Fama Cuando ganes, se te avisará, y deberás decirle a el fantasma que foto quieres poner aquí. Muro de la Vergüenza Lo mismo que lo de arriba, pero no se te pedirá foto. Enigma número 1 "Pop". Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Esta vez va una fácil. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Nombra todos los pokémon que se parecen a un gato. Sus respuestas aquí * Meowth, persian, skity y delcaty.No pongo bien los nombres porque no me los se.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:29 2 feb 2010 (UTC) * Meowth, Persian, Skitty, Delcatty, Glameow y Purugly. Polo 14:29 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo * meowth, persian, skitty, decalty, glameow, purugly,mew (opcional) mewtwo( opcional)Ismaeljonaspoke 14:52 3 feb 2010 (UTC) * Meowth, persian, zangoose, glameow, purugly, delcaty mew y skitty que los rotom te acompañen 21:44 3 feb 2010 (UTC) * meowth, persian, glameow, purugly, delcatty y skitty Ciber pokemon 25 17:28 13 feb 2010 (UTC) * Meowth, Persian, Skitty, Delcatty, Glameow y Purugly. * Comentarios de Mismagius sobre el enigma Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Elite angel 51 ha contestado bien, pero te lo dejaste incompleto. ¡Lo siento, tienes un PF! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Polo ha contestado bien. ¡Tienes 1 PC! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Ismaeljonaspoke, te digo lo mismo que a Polo. ¡Tienes 1 PC! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Por favor, no sigan votando. Si lo hacen, sus votos no contarán. Enigma número 2 Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: He vuelto, esta vez os traigo otro enigma. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Completa el texto de abajo: El Pokémon que'no'creó el mundo es Ar... Sus respuestas aquí * Arcanine CokEeEeE!!!!! 19:50 3 feb 2010 (UTC) * Ariados que los rotom te acompañen 21:46 3 feb 2010 (UTC) * Armaldo.Yo 14:15 4 feb 2010 (UTC) * Articuno * * * Comentarios de Mismagius sobre el enigma Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Vaya, parece que CokEeEeE!!!!! ha acertado. ¡Tienes un PC! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Lo siento, la respuesta correcta ya fue puesta por CokEeEeE!!!!!, así que ahora vuestras respuestas no cuentan. Enigma número 3 Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Atiendan, esta vez es algo más complicada. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Cita todos los Pokémon que nunca aparecieron en los capítulo televisados del anime. Sus respuestas aquí *Porygon y Porygon 2 y Porygon Z, Arceus(por ahora), Eh puesto lo de los capítulos, crónicas incluidas, vacaciones de Pikachu tambien. No he contadao las películas.Yo 14:28 4 feb 2010 (UTC) * Porygon2, Porygon-Z , Arceus, Mew y Mewtwo (opcionales).CokEeEeE!!!!! 19:38 4 feb 2010 (UTC) *Porigon z porigon 2 y porigon arceusIsmaeljonaspoke 09:10 16 feb 2010 (UTC) * Arceus.Los porygon si aparecen lo que pasa es que el capítulo en el que aparecían fue censurado.06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 15:10 14 feb 2010 (UTC) * Arceus, Mew , Mewtwo, Porygon 2 y Porygon Z. Porygon apareció pero fue censurado Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 09:19 16 feb 2010 (UTC) * Porigon 2 y porigon z (para no causar malos recuerdos a las familias de los niños afectados) y Arceus que los rotom te acompañen 14:33 16 feb 2010 (UTC) * * Comentarios de Mismagius sobre el enigma Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Nooooooo puedeeeeee seeeeeeeeeeeer, han acertadoooooo. Pues nada, Elite angel 51, tienes 1 PC. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Bueno, en realidad ha fallado. Pues pierdes el PC. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: CokEeEeE!!!!! ha fallado. ¡Tienes 1 PF! Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Atención, ahora pueden seguir respondiendo. Sus votos contarán. Enigma número 4 Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Ahí va otro enigma. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: ¿Cuántos Pokémon pueden aprender Venganza? Sus respuestas aquí *15 Pokémon. I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 21:22 5 mar 2010 (UTC) *16 Pokémon.Djgarsi 18:12 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Comentarios de Mismagius sobre el enigma Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Pokémon shiny ha acertado, y Djgarsi ha fallado. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png: Este enigma ha sido resuelto. No sigan respondiendo. Usuarios con PC/PF *Elite angel 51: Tiene 0 PC y 1 PF. *Ismaeljonaspoke: Tiene 1 PC y 0 PF. *Polo: Tiene 1 PC y 0 PF. *CokEeEeE!!!!!: Tiene 1 PC y 1 PF. *Pokemon shiny: Tiene 1 PC y 0 PF. *Djgarsi: Tiene 0 PC y 1 PF. Categoría:Sitios malignos Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Lugares de Ocio